This invention relates to a tie down assembly of the type used to secure cargo in place in a vehicle, trailer or container.
In the past, several types of tie down assemblies have reached widespread acceptance. A first approach uses a D-ring formed of circular cross-section, heavy gauge wire which is pivotably mounted within a U-channel that is in turn welded in place. This tie down assembly does not allow the channel to rotate in use, and welding operations are required to mount the assembly in place. Two examples of this approach are identified as lashing rings B40 and B50 as distributed by the Buyers Products Company.
A second approach is to provide a sheet metal bracket that surrounds a D-ring at least partially. The bracket is in turn secured in place, as for example with threaded fasteners. This approach provides a light weight, low cost design, but the pull capacity of commonly available models is limited. Examples of this type of tie down assembly are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,921, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and cargo tie down models 39F and 300F of the A. L. Hansen Mfg. Co.
A third approach is to provide a metal cup that defines a recess in which a cross bar is pivotably mounted with a threaded fastener that defines a pivot axis. The cross bar defines a stud at each end, and a rectangular section bail is mounted onto these studs. An example of this approach is shown as model 10-40 of A. L. Hansen Mfg. Co. This approach requires a threaded fastener to secure the cross bar in place, and this threaded fastener can be a point of weakness. Additionally, a threaded fastener may unduly increase the cost to manufacture such a tie down.
A fourth approach utilizes a ring to which is secured an axle that passes through a mounting post. An example of this approach is shown as model CAT-340 of Austin Hardware.
It is an object of this invention to provide a tie down assembly which is unusually simple and inexpensive to manufacture while simultaneously being unusually strong and reliable in use. It is a further object of this invention to completely avoid the use of removable fasteners such as threaded fasteners in such a tie down assembly.